Mis problemas, tus problemas, nuestros problemas
by Ellle
Summary: Una relación mal llevada, dos personas egoistas...por fin los gemelos aprenderán que la vida del otro no es ningún camino de rosas... Tom/Bill pero con mucho cachondeo
1. tal vez si

Aquel habria sido un día como cualquiera

Aquel habría sido un día como cualquiera. Mismas entrevistas, mismas salidas, mismos ensayos.

Sonrisas cansadas, cansancio acumulado y fuerte.

Miradas que se buscaban ya sin disimulo.

Y el terminar la entrevista, estando a solas, Tom había pedido sus labios. Y él se los había dado, como siempre. Y luego, las manos de su gemelo habían buscado llegar a mas, mas fuerte, mas profundo, con una pared a sus espaldas, y las prisas, y los nervios de ser descubiertos.

-Hoy no Tom…estoy muy cansado- le frenó, supuso, como se frena a los animales salvajes. Pero el mayor no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Vamos cariño…tengo muchas ganas- y siguió besando su cuello, metiendo su pierna entre las de él con prisas, con ansias devoradoras, temblando de excitación.

-No, por dios- murmuró el moreno- estoy hecho polvo, de verdad. Hoy no- esta vez le apartó enserio y el mayor no se lo tomó de buenas.

-Muy bien ¿Qué mierda te pasa conmigo?- el menor lo miro sin entender- joder hace casi dos semanas que no me dejas hacértelo. Estoy caliente, estoy confuso y estoy cabreado…así que dime que coño pasa.

-No pasa nada, de verdad- murmuró el otro en tono de conciliación- estoy muy cansado últimamente…la nueva gira, los ensayos, las canciones, no sé…no es nada contigo.

-Todo eso que has dicho también lo hago yo, y te aseguro que no pierdo las ganas de estar contigo- el enfado del rubio crecía a medida que lo hacía la incomprensión del menor.

-Yo quiero estar contigo, claro que quiero. Lo que no me apetece es follar, solo quiero dormir, joder.

El de rastas le dejó a las malas y se alejó sin atender a mas razones. En parte tenía razón, el moreno lo sabía, pero por otro lado él estaba tan cansado, tan y tan sumamente cansado…

Además sabía que Tom no le era del todo fiel. Le había visto intercambiar sonrisas y número con varias chicas. Jamás había visto nada mas explícito, pero siempre lo había sabido, y lo aceptaba Él tampoco podía hacer a su hermano el caso que requería de modo que simplemente le dejaba buscar calor en otros cuerpo porque sabía que en el fondo solo le amaba a él.

Pero aún así a veces, solo a veces, cuando llamaba a su hermano y él no cogía el teléfono, o cuando desaparecía durante una noche, dolía.

Fue detrás de él, para encontrarle un poquito mas allá, algo pálido y cabizbajo, y hermoso y muy niño.

-Lo siento Bill. No quería chillarte- y lo arropó entre sus brazos, pasando la mano por su cabello rubio enmarañado- solo estoy un poco desesperado por estar contigo…a veces creo que- el menor se estremeció al sentirlo contra su cuello- quieres estar con todo el mundo menos conmigo.

-Tom! Sabes que eso…

-Sí ya lo sé! Ya lo sé. Sé que no es así. Lo sé de sobra pero hay una voz, una voz en mi cerebro que no puedo acallar que me dice una y otra vez que te perderé, que te cansarás de mí. Soy egoísta. Eres mi hermano, y quiero que seas solo mío.- Bill no dijo nada. Solo se puso triste.- Vamos a dejarlo, ¿vale? Ahora soy yo quien esta cansado.

Y se alejó rumbo a los camerinos, a paso rápido pero arrastrando los pies. Bill no pudo ni moverse.

-Problemas otra vez…- tras él bajista y batería le miraban con curiosidad.

-Lo de siempre…ya sabéis. Tom y su puto egoísmo. No le meto en cabeza que tengo problemas, joder.

-Él también- sonrió Georg conciliador.

-Y una mierda. ¿Qué problemas va a tener él?

-Tal vez si te esforzaras en entenderle.

-Tal vez si me entendiera él a mi.

-Tal vez si os esforzarais por entenderos en general- puntualizó (como siempre el batería).

Y el moreno suspiró. Solo quería dormir. Dormir y nada más.

…Lo que ninguno de los dos gemelos podía ni imaginar era que todo iba a cambiar, y no sería un cambio progresivo y silencioso. Sería una de esas cosas que te hacen gritar, te estremecen, te asustan y escapan a tu comprensión.

…Lo que ninguno de los dos gemelos podía ni imaginar era que, por fin…iban a entenderse.


	2. el despertar

Bill había dormido francamente mal

Bill había dormido francamente mal. Había dado vueltas y mas vueltas, había perdido la sabana, el cojín, le dolía la espalda…

Dormía con la mejilla apoyada en el colchón, bocabajo.

Volteó y se quedó mirando el techo con atención. Era distinto. Había algo raro.

Normalmente según la disposición de su cama la ventana quedaba a la derecha.

Ahora la veía a sus pies.

-Me he dormido en una cama que no era la mía? Yo juraría que…- y no pudo hablar más. Se quedó helado. Había intentado meter los dedos entre su cabello para rascarse…pero no podía. Estaba demasiado enredado. Sin poder siquiera pestañear tanteó su cabeza. Su cabello que le bajaba por los hombros…

Rastas…

Rastas rubias…

Su respiración se había acelerado al igual que su corazón en el pecho.

Se miró las manos. Las uñas sin pintar, con callos y aquella maldita hipertrofia muscular que las había hecho mas grandes.

Por dios que conocía aquellas manos. Las había visto miles de veces.

Solo que no eran las suyas.

Salió de la cama a la carrera y entró en el baño, casi matándose con el bordillo de la entrada, se miró al espejo y allí estaba lo que habría deseado no ver.

Tom.

-pero pero…¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- hizo gestos ante el espejo que el otro copió. Y los hizo durante un rato hasta comprender que era él mismo.

Se había convertido en Tom?

Aquello tenía que ser un sueño.

Se tocó la cara, tiró de aquellas rastas que tanto pesaban hasta que un pensamiento le dejó congelado.

¿Y Tom?

Habría desaparecido?¿sería otra persona? O…

Buscó un bulto en la cama, en su propia cama y efectivamente.. Había alguien tapado con el edredón hasta la cabeza.

Se acercó sigilosamente esforzándose por ver algo mas entre la ropa de cama. Pero nada.

Dudó un instante antes de apartarla y mirar confuso el espectáculo antes él, mas digno de ser el guión de algún capitulo de "dimensión desconocida" que de su vida.

Estaba durmiendo en la cama. Era él…o mejor, era su cuerpo.

El cabello negro esparcido por la almohada, aquella camiseta vieja de metallica con la que se había acostado la noche anterior y…dios ¿desde cuando estaba tan delgado?

No quería despertarle. Era raro. Ver a su propio cuerpo dormir en su cama era cuanto menos raro.

-¿Tom?

-Es muy temprano, Bill…déjame en paz- murmuró su cuerpo dándole la espalda y buscando taparse de nuevo.

-Será mejor que abras los ojos..hay algo que tienes que ver- suspiró.


	3. LUNES: mañana

Media hora después el mayor allí seguía. Ante el espejo, totalmente blanco y tratando de decir algo que no pasaba del balbuceo.

-Sí…ya lo sé- contestó Bill a una pregunta imaginaria.

-No! No lo sabes. ¡no lo sabes! ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? Que coño…que coño…dios…llevo hecha la manicura francesa, la puta manicura francesa.

-Ei nunca te has quejado de mis manicuras- respondió el otro ofendido.

-Si joder. Porque las llevabas tú!- y siguió mirandose en el espejo sin poder tranquilizar sus animos- y el pelo…maldita sea…mechas ¿Por qué? 10 000 millones de peinados en este mundo y me tuvieron que tocar las mechas.

A medida que su gemelo lloriqueaba Bill iba ofendiendose. Tampoco era agradable para él, maldita sea. Ver a tu propio cuerpo de buena mañana chillar cual histérica ante el espejo contra una buena manicura mientras se movía como un autentico garrulo no era algo que él hubiese gustado de ver, pero se aguantaba, porque era Tom.

-Esto es una broma.

-Pero piensa! ¿Cómo va a ser esto una broma?

-Y yo que sé? Hoy en día con la tecnología gastan bromas muy raras.

-Centremonos…¿hemos comido algo?

-Pero ¿Cómo va a ser de la comida? ¿estas majara? La comida no te cambia de cuerpo, solo te da diarrea.

-¿Pues se te ocurre algo mas? Al menos yo estoy pensando en cosas constructivas en vez de montar dramas.

-Vale, vale,…tienes razón- y pareció que el mayor se recompuso un poco, apartando el cabello que le molestaba porque le iba a la cara y después de tantos años no estaba acostumbrado.- ¿Hemos ido a algún sitio?

-A lo mejor es magia.

-Los cojones- y Bill le golpeó en el brazo. No le gustaba pegar a su propio cuerpo pero no soportaba oirle hablar de aquel modo, quedaba tan…poco guay.

-Vale, esta bien…yo que sé…hablemos con un médico!

-Sí claro. Se lo contamos y lo siguiente que hacen es meternos en una celda acolchada y tirar la llave.- El menor calló. Cuando su hermano tenía razón, mierda, la tenía.

-¿Y ahora?

-No vamos a decir nada. A lo mejor mañana nos levantamos normal y resulta que todo a sido una broma de mama naturaleza.

-Mierda…esto no me gusta, es tan raro- y se le abrazó. Y de verdad era raro abrazar el propio cuerpo. El olor, la piel- es tan extraño ser tú.

-Lo sé pero, mientras no se nos ocurra que hacer…intentemos hablar poco y pasar desapercividos.

-Será lo mejor. Hablas fatal- rió el menor señalandose la lengua.

-Esta mierda que llevas no me deja hablar bien.

-Te acostumbrarás, además hasta ahora no habías tenido queja de mi bola.

-Pues es un incordio- sonrió el guitarrista acariciandose el paladar con ella.

Y dudaron un momento antes de besarse en los labios.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo


	4. LUNES: tarde

-Bueno bueno- rió el bajista sin levantar los ojos de la revista- habéis bajado a desayunar antes de las 4 de la tarde...

-Menos cachondeo- gruñó Tom tirándose en una de las sillas.

El castaño miró a los gemelos un instante y se sonrió.

-Si tenéis problemas matrimoniales arregladlo en la cama y no me gruñais.

Bill miraba a Tom como queriendo fundirle. Solo con verle ahí, malcontestando a Georg, sentado sobre la silla como si acabase de caer del techo, espatarrado, con la camiseta mal puesta y el cabello en una coleta.

Ni siquiera había combinado las zapatillas con la sudadera...por dios. Ya le pillaría por banda para hablar de eso. Y del maquillaje.

Apartó las rastas mordisqueando algo. Que incomodas eran, maldita sea. Picaba.

Su gemelo le sonrió un instante, su propio cuerpo le sonreía sentado frente a él.

No podía mas.

- Voy a coger...-no se le ocurrió nada-...ahora vuelvo.

Y Tom le vio alejarse.

-Oye Bill...Bill- tardó un segundo en recordar que ahora él era Bill.

-Mh?

-Sé que es meterme donde no me llaman pero- murmuró el bajista- tal vez tendrías que hacerle algo mas de caso a Tom- "gracias Georg, eres un amigo" – anda por ahí como un perro abandonado últimamente...

-Esta bien esta bien- atusó el cabello negro. Joder como molestaba, como incordiaba que le fuese a la cara.- Le mimaré hasta gastarle.

-Fuera bromas. Sé que es un momento difícil para ti-"¿difícil?"-no quiero presionarte y que vuelva a pasar lo del otro día.-"lo del otro día...lo del otro día.."

-...El otro día...?- titubeó Tom

-Cuando te desmayaste, quiero decir.-"¿QueQue??"

-¿me...me desmaye?- "¿Y no me dijo nada? Voy a matarte, Bill"

-No le des mas vueltas, el medico solo te dijo que tenías que reposar. Solo es cansancio. Últimamente creo que trabajas demasiado- Tom no dijo nada más. Era cierto. Con los conciertos, las giras, las gravaciones, las entrevistas iban que no paraban y el moreno siempre acababa comiéndose todos los problemas él solo- y tendrías que comer más...es preocupante como has adelgazado.

-Bueno mamá no te enfades.

OoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Bill había ido a los vestuarios. Aquella ropa era incomoda, ancha y pesada.

Casi ni se podía mover con ella. Cogió unos pantalones (supuso que del bajista o del bateria, aunque aquellas alturas no importaba. Eran como de la familia) y se los puso con una camiseta negra, de tamaño normal.

Y se sintió un poco mas en su cuerpo.

Aún así, era guay ser Tom. Saltó ante el espejo.

La sensación del cuerpo era distinta. Un cuerpo fuerte, rápido, nada que ver con el suyo. Se soltó las rastas y trató de poner "la cara"; esa expresión que ponía Tom cada vez que quería que alguien acabase en su cama. Pero no le salió igual.

Se acercó un poco más al espejo hasta tocarlo con las manos. Viendo en él a lo que más deseaba en el mundo, y le vio sonrojarse como un tomate.

"Mierda Bill...ahora eres tú...no puedes sonrojarte cada vez que te mires"

Pero...

Se metió dos dedos en la boca lentamente, para sentir el calor y se sonrió.

El cuerpo de su hermano para él solito.

Deseaba que llegara la noche.


	5. LUNES: tarde parte 2

Tom miraba al bajista con curiosidad. Entrecerró los ojos un momento.

Le costaba enfocar. Era muy leve pero...le costaba enfocar.

¿Bill era miope? ¿sería posible que no hubiera dicho nada?

"Claro...no vaya a ser que tuviese que usar gafas...idiota" se sonrió.

-Oye Bill, para le ensayo he pensado que tal vez sea mejor que yo toque a tu derecha. El cable de mi bajo es mas corto que el de la guitarra y...- y Tom ya no le escuchaba. Solo una palabra en su mente: ensayo.

¿Tendría que cantar? Pero...por dios ni siquiera recordaba alguna de las letras completas y...y...-tragó saliva- su hermano era lo más inútil con una guitarra sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Hola chicos- se giraron un segundo. Klaus, uno de los técnicos de sonido les sonreía sosteniendo algo de fruta en la mano. El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustaba Klaus, era un buen tio, pero por alguna razón Bill siempre se había llevado mal con él. Era el momento de arreglar aquello.

-¿Te sientas con nosotros?- le invitó con un gesto de la mano. Era un hombre joven, aunque no sabían exactamente que edad tendría: tal vez 33 o 34, lo único que destacaba de él era que era grande y que siempre armaba escándalo en la sala de grabación.

Había tenido detalles con el grupo muy buenos, pero Bill siempre con su cabezonería los ignoraba para tratarle con un desprecio brutal.- ¿Han instalado los nuevos programas ya?

-Bueno les he dejado martillo en mano en la sala- bromeó algo sorprendido. Y no era para menos, pensó Tom. Bajaría la prepotencia de Bill...porque Klaus no merecía las rabietas de su hermano.

-Seguro que lo hacen bien, estoy deseando probar...a ver que tal- el otro le sonrió mirándole profundamente.

-Te gustará, Bill. Mejora los agudos y tiene un arreglo con imanes para remarcar los bajos...estoy deseando que lo veas- Tom le regaló una sonrisa. Era un buen hombre. ¿Por qué diablos el moreno le trataba así? Había visto decenas de veces a su hermano salir de la habitación al verle entrar o contestando sus preguntas apenas con secos monosílabos.- ¿Quieres que después de comer hagamos una prueba?- asintió apoyando el baso en los labios.

Georg comía en silencio mientras los dos bromeaban.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Tom confiaba en poder cantar algo. No lo hacía mal aunque...- pero te advierto que estoy un poco ronco hoy.

-No te estreses, es una prueba.

Se fueron juntos a la sala de grabación y Klaus en seguida se hizo con los mandos de la mesa de mezcla mientras Tom se ponía frente al micro de la pequeña habitación en penumbra.

-Venga Bill, canta algo- obedeció y tarareó algo de "eagles", oyendo reír a al chico desde la mesa, rió también con algo de timidez antes de comenzar con una estrofa de REM...cualquier cosa que no fuese cantar algo del grupo y que demostrara que él no cantaba como Bill.

-Everybody hurts- murmuró una voz a su espalda. Se sobresaltó un instante.

-Sí...si, me gusta esa canción- Klaus había aparecido de la nada detrás de él. Ni siquiera le había oido entrar.

-Y ¿Quién te hace sufrir a ti?- Tom quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Con un paso el chico lo dejó entre sus brazos apretando los labios contra los suyos. Después del susto inicial comenzó a revolverse, negándose a abrir los labios hasta que logró separarse de un tirón.

-¿Qué...que haces? Pero pero ¿cómo...como te...?- la cara le ardía y el corazón parecía querer parársele.

-Vamos Bill, llevas toda la comida dándome caña- rió el otro cogiéndole de las muñecas.

-Solo estaba siendo amable- se soltó de un tirón dispuesto a ir hasta la puerta.-Que te jodan.- Un tirón volvió a Tom a su sitio- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Déjame salir ahora mismo.

-Ya veo de que vas.- avanzó dejándole atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared- te gusta esto. Te gusta ignorarme, contonearte como un fulana. ¿Cuánto llevas jugando conmigo?- sus manos se perdían entre la ropa negra y hablaba mordiendo su cuello.

-Sueltame!- el micro cayó al suelo- suéltame o juro por dios que Tom te machacará- trataba de soltarse, pero no podía. Aquel cuerpo no tenía fuerza.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Crees que és mejor que yo?- le arrancó la camiseta luchando por derribarle. He visto como te mira...¿Crees que no le gustaría estar ahora en mi lugar? Baja del pedestal a tu puto hermano porque es igual que yo.- El miedo poco a poco se había convertido en terror. Su cuerpo, si tuviera su cuerpo podría darle una paliza a aquel gilipollas pero...el cuerpo de Bill era débil, mucho, apenas conseguía seguir sosteniéndose en pie- esta vez no va a ser como las otras niñato.

-Te denunciaré, si no me dejas ahora mismo no pararé hasta haber acabado con tu carrera, hijodeputa.

-¿Qué vas a decir?¿qué has estado calentando a un tío?- finalmente cedió y cayeron al suelo- ¿vas a admitir delante de toda Europa esto?- Tom se tragaba apenas las ganas de llorar-¿sabes? No creo que me denuncies. Creo que en el fondo esto es lo que te gusta.

-Vete a la mierda, puto enfermo- sintió una lagrima bajándole por la sien hasta el pelo. Una lagrima de rabia, de impotencia, de miedo.

-Chilla lo que quieras. La habitación está insonorizada- le apretó las muñecas contra el suelo, haciéndole daño. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte. Aquello era una completa locura.

¿Era aquella la vida de su hermano? Pero...

Sentía como besaba y mordía su piel, pero solo podía estarse quieto. Aquel cuerpo no respondía.

Un estruendo y el cuerpo de Klaus se separó del suyo como arrastrado por una fuerza superior.

Miró con los ojos como platos como era sostenido entre Georg y su propio cuerpo...Bill.

Y se sintió salvado.

-Tú...-prácticamente escupió el menor.

-T..Tom...chicos- ni lo dejó acabar. De un golpe le dejó la nariz ensangrentada.

-Largo- y miró al bajista lentamente para encontrarse con la misma expresión de odio y rabia que le dedicaba el que él creía que era Tom.- O juro que sales de aquí con los pies por delante.

Le vieron escabullirse pasillo a través.

-Dios Bill- Georg le ayudó a levantarse y le estrechó fuerte, y entonces si que rompió a llorar- venga ya pasó...ya pasó...estamos aquí...-Dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que Bill pudiese abrazar s propio y maltrecho cuerpo. Casi llorando también.- Os dejo solos, chicos.

-Ha sido horrible-murmuró Tom cuando estuvieron solos. Se sentía idiota pero no podía parar de llorar- pensé que...pensé que...

-Debí haberte advertido, lo siento...lo siento- Bill le abrazaba enterrándole en su cuello- es culpa mia, joder...si Georg no llega a avisarme...joder.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿porque no me cuentas nada?

-Cuando ese tio entró aquí...joder ¡era el mejor! Pensé que era bueno para el grupo y que solo tenía que evitarle. No quería preocuparte.

-No soporto...no lo soporto...

Y se quedaron abrazados en silencio, cubriendo Bill la piel helada de su hermano con sus brazos sintiendo como las lágrimas de los dos se mezclaban sobre las mejillas.


End file.
